Dragon Guardians
There are few game features as visible as the Dragon Guardians. Unlocked through the completion of Seven Dragons dens, each new dragon summoned lends its power and skills to the player. Dragon Guardians Black Dragon Skills: Dragon Rush: Deals MATK to a single enemy target and heals the caster. #135%+1,000 MATK; heal 1,500 HP #150%+1,000 MATK; heal 1,500 HP #165%+1,000 MATK; heal 1,500 HP Red Dragon Skills: Meteor Rain: Deals PATK to a single enemy target and heals the caster. #135%+1,000 PATK; heal 1,500 HP #150%+1,000 PATK; heal 1,500 HP Green Dragon Skills: Death Coil: Deals MATK to a single enemy target and greatly lowers the target's defence. #145%+1,500 MATK; lowers target's defence #160%+1,500 MATK; lowers target's defence Frost Dragon Skills: Frozen Tundra: Deals PATK to a single enemy target and greatly lowers the target's defence. #145%+1,500 PATK; lowers target's defence #160%+1,500 PATK; lowers target's defence Aeolian Dragon Skills: Super Cell: Deals MATK to a single enemy target and greatly lowers the target's attack. #155%+2,000 MATK; lowers target's attack #170%+2,000 MATK; lowers target's attack Dragon Guardian Blessing: Chance to ignore the effects of a stun attack. #25% #50% Thunder Dragon Skills: Thunderous: Deals PATK to a single enemy target and greatly lowers the target's attack. #155%+2,000 PATK; lowers target's attack #170%+2,000 PATK; lowers target's attack Dragon Guardian Blessing: Chance to ignore the effects of a stun attack. #25% #50% Holy Dragon Skills: Divine Force: Deals MATK to a single enemy target and greatly lowers the target's attack and defence. #165%+3,000 MATK; lowers target's attack and defence #180%+3,000 MATK; lowers target's attack and defence Dragon Guardian Blessing: Chance to ignore the effects of a stun attack. #25% #50% Dragon God Dragon Tattoo The orbs surrounding each Dragon are used to upgrade your Dragon Guardian's stats and skills. Each Dragon's tattoo is unique to that dragon, though any stat boosts gained by spending Dragon Spirit ("lighting up") on the tattoo are cumulative and will benefit all dragons. Every dragon's tattoo costs a different amount of Spirit per orb, with the cost increasing for more powerful dragons. Each dragon's tattoo also increases in Spirit cost for each orb lit up and continues to increase each time the tattoo is fully illuminated. Each orb must be lit up in order, though a full circle does not need to be completed all at once. For every five times a Guardian Dragon's tattoo is fully lit up, that dragon's Skills will increase by one level. Skill upgrades are not cumulative and, unlike Nymphs, can not be passed on to other Guardian Dragons. Evolving Players can use Life Crystals and Life Source in order to evolve their Dragon Guardians and increase their stats. While upgrading to a new quality takes a set amount of the aformentioned items, each Guardian--as well as each new Quality--lowers the odds of successful evolution. For the maximum number of evolution attempts needed per Quality per Dragon, see the 'Blessing Points' column of the stat tables for each Guardian. Evolving from Normal to Excellent Quality takes 1 Life Source and 1 Life Crystal. Excellent to Outstanding takes 2 of each while Outstanding to Perfect requires 3 of each item. Both Perfect to Legendary and Legendary to Mythic take 4 Life Source and 4 Life Crystals per evolution attempt. Dragon Essence Upgrade Stats Each Dragon Essence is upgraded using Jade Dragon Essence, which can be bought for Gold coins, aquired through Hot Events, or obtained from various special event chests. Each day, a player gets ten free upgrade attempts. These attempts to not roll over and, unlike most aspects of the game, reset at 00:00 (midnight) rather than at 4:00 server time. Evolution Stats Talents Immobile: Chance of ignoring damage #4% Fierce Attack:Increases attack damage #6% #12% Steel Reserve: Damage recieved reduced #6% Critical Hit: Increases chances of landing a critical attack #5% Crit Damage: Increase critical hit base damage #8% Crit Defense: Increase defense against critical hits #5% Vampire: Chance to absorb damage from incoming attacks #25%/1,000 HP Slayer: Damage increase #800 Reduction: Damage recieved reduced #600 Dizzy: Attacks have a chance to make target Dizzy #4% Counter: Chance to reflect PATK x7% when attacked Regen: Restore HP each turn #1% #2% #3% Items *Life Source *Life Crystal *Metal Seal Rune *Fire Seal Rune *Wood Seal Rune *Earth Seal Rune *Sun Seal Rune *Moon Seal Rune *Demon Seal Rune *Devil Seal Rune Category:Dragons Category:Features Category:Information Missing